Fairy Tale
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Based on the song "Fairy Tale" or 童话 by Guang Liang or 光良. Syaoran is dying. What will Sakura do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Wish I did, but that's irrelevant.

A/N: Based on a Mandarin song called童话 or Tong Hua (Fairy Tale), by Guang Liang. Translation by me at end of story. Enjoy!

*_song lyrics / thoughts_

Fairy Tale

Sakura was in shock. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening… it just couldn't… She started to tremble, unable to fathom the scene before her. It couldn't possibly be true.

Before her, lying limply on the ground, was Syaoran. She fell to her knees beside him, still unable to take in the situation. "Syaoran… please! Open your eyes! Please, Syaoran! You promised that everything would be all right! You promised me! So please, just open your eyes!" But his eyelids stayed shut over those beautiful eyes that she loved so much- golden eyes that showed every emotion that Syaoran had; joy, sorrow, anger, boredom, fear, happiness, love... and determination. She remembered the determination that had blazed from his eyes as he stood adamantly in front of that stranger, the one that had wanted to… she didn't care what that stranger had wanted. All that mattered was that Syaoran was bleeding to death from a deep wound in his side, and it was all because of her.

_*Was it that I'd done something wrong again?_

She carefully cradled Syaoran's head in her arms. She loved him so much. Realizing the pain of knowing he was dying, she had discovered too late that she loved him. She had never told him that before. And it was too late now. She wished that she could talk to him, just one last time, and tell him how she felt. As the blood pooled around her, sticky and wet, she felt a burning sensation in her eyes as tears began to form.

_*I would become that angel that you love._

She whispered, "Syaoran… you can't leave me like this. You just can't! There's so much that we still have to do… so much that we haven't yet experienced…Syaoran…" She closed her eyes and bent over his pale face, struggling to hold back her tears. How she wished she could pull him back from death… save him, keep him alive.

_*I want to become that angel._

"Syaoran…"

_*I will become that angel."_

"Syaoran!"

_*I WILL!_

Before she could stop it, a single tear slid from her eye. Shining, glistening, reflecting the light of the stars, it rolled down her face, slipping over her cheek until it finally fell, landing on Syaoran's pale face. It sparkled with an ethereal light, as though it had captured some kind of spirit, as though it was reflecting the bright life that Syaoran would have had, that he would never be able to fufill. It was followed by a deluge of tears, as Sakura broke down over his body, weeping for the existence that he would never experience, the times that they had lost. She wept for the moments that would never come, the times that had. She wept for the sad memories that had passed, and the happy ones that would come no more. She wept because she couldn't save him, and give him his life back.

_*Crying, you told me "Fairy tales are all lies." _

"No… don't…"

Sakura sobbed even harder. She was even hearing his voice now. Her sorrow was driving her mad, making a beautiful illusion to console her. Such a beautiful voice it Syaoran had, soft and kind, almost musical in tone- truly an angel's voice. She had loved him. All of him. She really did love him. Why did he have to die now?

"Sakura… stop…"

She really was going mad. She could even feel the soft touch of Syaoran's fingers brushing over her cheeks, tenderly wiping away her tears. Somehow, that loving touch only made her cry more, as she thought of how Syaoran would never do that again. Syaoran would never touch her that gently ever again…

"… open your eyes…"

She couldn't put it off any longer- even her imaginary Syaoran was telling her to return to reality. She pried her eyes open. She couldn't bear it- she couldn't look at his dead body. Would he be nearly as handsome in his death?

In the end, she looked. She had to, had to see Syaoran one last time, even if it was just his dead body.

A slow smile. A familiar voice. A loving whisper. "Sakura…"

It was impossible. It was improbable. It was madness. Sakura was certain she'd gone mad now. Syaoran couldn't possibly be whole and well before her, not after that deathblow he'd received. It had to be her imagination. But if it was her madness conjuring an illusion, then she welcomed it. Better to be mad and with Syaoran, than sane and without. Gently, she reached down and caressed Syaoran's cheek. "What happened?"

"You… you saved me, Sakura. You saved me."

She was definitely mad. Briefly, Sakura wondered in some far-off corner of her mind how she could possibly have gone mad so quickly and completely. She couldn't save anyone. She'd proved that by botching all her missions. Hadn't she just utterly failed the last one? If she couldn't even help get Tomoyo out of an abusive family, how could she possibly have saved Syaoran?

"Look, Sakura, you've finally grown your wings."

_*I'll open my arms to you, and they'll turn into wings and protect you forever._

What? She twisted, shocked at his words. And there they were- tiny, downy wings, not like Syaoran's lovely large, sleek ones. Sakura had often admired Syaoran's beautiful wings, had ran her fingers over them often. Those wings were the mark of a true angel, and Sakura had always thought that her wings would just appear like Syaoran's right from the start, if they ever did grow.

She supposed that the wings were proof that she _wasn't_ mad after all. She hadn't imagined her wings to be like this, so it had to be real.

Her wings… In a flash, Sakura remembered what had happened. The stranger had introduced himself as the Archangel Gabriel. He'd said that Sakura was taking too long to grow her wings, that she had failed too many missions, that she would need to return to Earth to try again. But Syaoran had swooped in front of her, tried to persuade Gabriel not to fail her. Syaoran hadn't stood a chance, of course- but he had still tried. And Gabriel had dealt him a deathblow as a punishment, or at least the equivalent of such. Any angel who "died" in heaven was said to have failed, and they would return to Earth to live another life, to redeem themselves again, to earn the right to come back as an angel again. Sakura didn't want that- she didn't want to be separated from Syaoran. But she should have been the one that had failed. Instead, Syaoran had been cut down, and had been dying before her eyes. But now… now…

"How… what? But didn't the Archangel cut you down? And how did my wings…?"

Syaoran said softly, "Your emotions… it unlocked your powers, allowing you to heal me. In healing me, you've shown yourself to be a true angel- one that helps all around them to the best of their ability." He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek gently.

"And what a beautiful angel… the most lovely in all of heaven, I dare say." Sakura clasped his hand to her face, holding it there for what felt like an eternity- or maybe it was. "Do you mean that?" she whispered, hope filling her heart. Slowly, Syaoran nodded. "Aishteru, Sakura. Aishteru." Her eyes began to sparkle, shining with love and happiness.

_*After you told me you loved me, the stars in my sky began to shine._

Another tear slid down her face, and Sakura found herself crying again, this time with joy. "Oh, Syaoran, I love you too. I love you so much. I was terrified that you were gone, that I wouldn't have a chance to tell you… I love you, Syaoran… promise that you'll never leave me, please. Please."

Smiling, Syaoran wiped her tears away again. "Don't worry, I won't. I swear."

_*Believe, believe that we'll be like a fairy tale, always ending with joy and happiness.._

Sakura finally smiled, relieved that Syaoran was all right. "Oh thank God… Thank God you're ok."

"I will, don't worry. I'll tell him next time he assigns me a mission. I'm sure he'll be glad to know that you've finally grown your wings."

_*We'll write our happy ending, together._

*Owari

So? Was it ok? Or did I totally ruin it? By the way, I'm not religious, please don't hate me if you are. I don't believe that this story about angels is in any way true, this was a totally random idea, don't hate me please! In any case, R&R…

Oh, and below is the full song as translated by me. Corrections are welcome. It's way better as the original song in its original language, please search it up on Youtube or something! 童话 or Tong Hua, by Guang Liang

Fairy Tale Lyrics (Translated)

I've forgotten how long it's been

Since you last told me

The story that you love most.

I've thought about it for the longest time

And I began to doubt myself

Was it that I'd done something wrong again?

Crying, you told me

"Fairy tales are all lies."

I couldn't possibly be your prince.

Maybe you don't understand

That after you told me you loved me

The stars in my sky began to shine.

I would become that angel that you love

In your favorite fairy tale

I'd open my arms to you, and they'd turn into wings

And protect you forever.

Believe, believe that we'll be like a fairy tale

Always ending with joy and happiness.

Crying, you told me

"Fairy tales are all lies."

I couldn't possibly be your prince.

Maybe you don't understand

That after you told me you loved me

The stars in my sky began to shine.

I would become that angel that you love

In your favorite fairy tale

I'd open my arms to you, and they'd turn into wings

And protect you forever.

Believe, believe that we'll be like a fairy tale

Always ending with joy and happiness.

I want to become that angel that you love

In your favorite fairy tale

I want to open my arms to you, and they would turn into wings

And protect you forever.

Believe, believe that we'll be like a fairy tale

Always ending with joy and happiness.

I will become that angel that you love

In your favorite fairy tale

I'll open my arms to you, and they'll turn into wings

And protect you forever.

Believe, believe that we'll be like a fairy tale

Always ending with joy and happiness.

We'll write our happy ending together.


End file.
